narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Nara
Asuka Nara (奈良明日香, Nara Asuka) is an kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of the Nara clan. this is a w.i.p, please bear with me''!'' Background tba''!'' Personality Asuka is a competitive and extroverted person, and is lead by emotions and impulsive thoughts. She says she "thinks unusually," and that has made her adaptive and likely to make improvisational and unconventional desisions. As true to her nickname, she is an extremely hypocritical indvidual, scolding her teammates for something and then going on to do exactly that, saying that her entire team should be cautious and then shortly ditching that and putting herself in danger. She is also noted to be a caring and selfless person by Kai Yamanka, despite obivious protests. She likes to get up extremely early in the mornings, and is very efficient in getting extra things done but is still very irritable and stubborn when having to interact with people at that time. Appearance Asuka has dark brown tied in ponytail with short side bangs framing the left side of her face, black eyes, a short, almost 'sturdy' build and is normally seen with a pleased or neutral expression. As a genin, her attire consisted of a green sleeveless long jacket with high collar and a hood with the Nara symbol on the back, grey fitted pants, strappy sandals, black crop top underneath, bandages around her hands and short black arm warmers around her wrists. During Part I and II, she wore a Konoha flak jacket, a black sleeveless turtleneck top (with the Uzumaki spiral on the back), a dark green half-skirt with the Nara symbol in lighter green over a grey miniskirt, with black (dark grey in the manga) tight pants and black sandals. She wears similar attire for the 4th Shinobi World War: a Konoha flak jacket, the Allied Forces forehead protector around her neck, same green half-skirt, black pants and shirt, black sandals and bandages around her lower legs and hands. In the far future as member of the ANBU, she wears the standard uniform with a deer-shaped mask, a green scarf, and a shorter sword strapped to her back, presumably a tantō. Abilities Ninjutsu Nara Clan Techniques While only using her clan's shadow manipulation a few times during Part I, in Part II she was shown to be quite skilled in using them. She prefers to use shadows to indivdually bind, cut, and manipulate tools with rather than use them to link and mimic. Nature Transformation She is capable of using two nature transformations, Fire and Yin. Taijutsu and Bukijutsu tba''!'' Other Skills tba''!'' Status Part I Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Filler Arcs Part II Trivia *Her hobbies are reading fiction novels during the early morning, and cooking huge meals. *Asuka, written as 明日香, is a combonation of 明日 (asu, "tommorow"), and 香 (ka, "smell" or "purfume"). Asuka is also a Japanese village in the Nara Prefecture. *Her favorite foods are fatty pork and beef, and her least favorite is sweet bean paste. *Asuka's favorite word is "determination" (ketsui, 決意). Reference asuka nara belongs to me, naruto and any content based off of the series belongs to it's proper owners. i do not claim to own anything besides my own writing and oc. Category:DRAFT